Blood Ninja
| mindmg = 78 | maxdmg = 84 | numattacks = 3 | range = 1-5 | line of fire = Indirect | notes = Promo image says minimum player level 55, though the Barracks says 50 | game file name = s_ninja_red }} Overview The Blood Ninja is a premium unit, similar to the Ninja and Shinobi, but far more powerful in combat. It was released as a limited-time unit for the weekend of July 26, 2013. In addition to higher stats in general when compared to the other ninja units, the Blood Ninja also gains access to a Freezing Sword attack that freezes the target, and a Deadly Shuriken ability that inflicts hefty poison damage. Furthermore, many of the common "ninja" attacks are enhanced; the Blood Ninja's Flash Strike attack has a Fire DoT effect and a very wide area of effect, while the Three Stars Shurikan attack does far more damage. Also, most attacks have greatly boosted critical hit chances, as well as a high critical hit stat growth. The Blood Ninja has a slight resistance to Piercing and Crushing damage, but takes increased damage from Explosive and Fire damage. Note: The Blood Ninja's damage only increases at Ranks 3 and 5, for a total damage bonus of 10% by Rank 6, as opposed to the usual 25% that most other units enjoy. Also, the upgrade gold costs are significantly higher than any other unit in the game - over 7 million gold to promote to Rank 6. This may be an error made by Z2 Live, but since this "glitch" has not been fixed by several released patches, it can be assumed that this feature is here to stay. Attacks Katana= | attacks = | lof = Indirect | dot = yes | dottype = fire | dotduration = 3 | damage1 = 76-84 (x3) | damage2 = 76-84 (x3) | damage3 = 83-92 (x3) | damage4 = 83-92 (x3) | damage5 = 91-100 (x3) | damage6 = 91-100 (x3) | dot2 = 40→13 | dot3 = 44→15 | dot4 = 44→15 | dot5 = 48→16 | dot6 = 48→16 | crit = 25% | armorpiercing = 10 | notes = Can only target Soldier, Critter, and Civilian units. | game file name = melee_katana_fire }} | lof = Indirect | crit = 25% | damage1 = 176-184 (x3) | damage2 = 176-184 (x3) | damage3 = 193-202 (x3) | damage4 = 193-202 (x3) | damage5 = 211-220 (x3) | damage6 = 211-220 (x3) | notes = Can only target Metal units. | game file name = melee_katana_electrified_high_stun }} | lof = Indirect | cost = | damage3 = 53-59 (x3) | damage4 = 53-59 (x3) | damage5 = 58-64 (x3) | damage6 = 58-64 (x3) | game file name = melee_katana_freezing }} }} |-| Bomb= | lof = Direct | game file name = bomb_smoke }} }} |-| Shuriken= | cost = | dot = yes | dottype = poison | dotduration = 4 | damage3 = 124-151 | damage4 = 124-151 | damage5 = 135-165 | damage6 = 135-165 | dot3 = 138→34 | dot4 = 138→34 | dot5 = 150→38 | dot6 = 150→38 | notes = 3-wide area, directly in front of unit. Can only target Soldier, Critter, and Civilian units. | game file name = shuriken_poisoned }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | uv1 = 24 | uv2 = 28 | uv3 = 31 | uv4 = 34 | uv5 = 38 | uv6 = 41 | crit1 = 0 | crit2 = 5 | crit3 = 10 | crit4 = 15 | crit5 = 20 | crit6 = 25 | damagemod# = | spreward# = | goldreward# = | notes = }} Cost Trivia *The Blood Ninja is the third unit to have a Poison DoT attack with a critical hit chance higher than 0%. The other two being the Imperial Hunter and the Bullfrogs. *The Blood Ninja is the first unit to have attacks capable of inflicting every status effect currently in the game - Fire DoT, Poison DoT, Stun, and Freeze. *When viewed from the front, the blood ninja is holding his sword in a fencing type fashion. However, when viewed from behind, his sword is not visibly in his hand. *It appears that the blood ninja does not have any elbows. Updates *7/26/13- Promotional unit for the weekend File:Blood_Ninja_Promo.png Category:Promotional Category:Nano